


When Dreams Meet Reality

by RainbowKittn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intense dream making her unable to sleep, Rose heads to the galley in the middle of the night. Finding the object of her dream at the table leaves her flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dreams Meet Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Herein lies fluffy smut. If that's not your thing, move along.
> 
> Nothing belongs to be. Unfortunately.

Rose and the Doctor ran into the TARDIS holding hands and giggling. He stopped next to the console and turned to face her. He pulled her close against him and Rose flushed. He looked into her eyes, a silent check for her willingness, and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. At first, it was soft and sweet, but it quickly morphed into something hungrier. His tongue swiped across her lip, and she eagerly opened her mouth for him. She wrapped her arms around him and wove her hands through his hair. She could feel his arousal stirring against her stomach and smiled through the kiss. His hands drifted to her sides and toyed with the hem of her shirt. He slipped a hand under it, and she moaned softly at his gentle touch. His fingers skimmed higher and higher until they ran along the underwire of her bra. He ghosted touches there until she whimpered, wanting his hand higher. He chuckled softly. Teasing her was his favorite game. Finally, he acquiesced and lightly skimmed his fingers up until he squeez…

 

Rose sat bolt upright in her bed and panted. It took her a moment to take in her surroundings and realize what was happening. Letting out a huff, she fell back against the pillow. “Bloody hell,” she muttered under her breath. Another stupid dream. It was almost every night at this point. She turned and pulled up the sheets, trying to get back to sleep. A moment later she sighed, knowing it was no use. Rose rolled out of bed. Maybe a nice soothing cup of tea would help calm her hammering heart so she could get back to sleep.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she padded down the hall to the galley and stopped dead just inside the door. The Doctor was sitting at the table, a cup of tea and an open book in front of him. He was never in the galley at this time of night! He looked up to her and she felt heat rise to her face, the events in her dream still feeling quite real to her. He quirked one eyebrow.

“You okay, Rose? You look a little flushed.” His voice held concern for her health, but her stupid brain could only think of the noises that same voice made in her dreams just a moment ago, and she managed to blush even more.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Doctor.”

“You sure? I could just run a quick scan...:”

“Naw, it was just a dream. Got me a little...worked up. I’m fine, I promise.” She tried to instill confidence in her voice and took deep breaths to get her racing heart under control. She was sure he could hear it, even across the room.

“Oh. Do you want to talk about it? Might make you feel better.”

“No!” she said more than a little too fast, causing him to give her another concerned look. “No, I’m really fine Doctor, I think I’ll just have a cuppa and hopefully get back to sleep.” She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. The Doctor took her in for another moment before nodding. She let out a breath and made her way quickly to the stove.

A few minutes later she sat across from the Doctor, staring at her cup. He was reading his book, and she tried not to think of the dreams she’d had right after he started wearing those sexy specs. She failed miserably. Her heart rate increased again at her thoughts, and he looked up at her.

“Seriously, Rose, it can be good to talk about your dreams. Helps you process them.” She started to protest, but he continued, placing a hand on top of one of hers. “You can tell me, no matter what it is.”

The look of sincerity staining his handsome face cut straight to her core. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. “It was...ah… It was just a...um… sexy dream?” She immediately flushed, looking down at her cup, not wanting to see his reaction.

His hand on hers froze for a moment before he chuckled nervously. “To be honest, that’s why I’m in here tonight, too.” He pulled his hand back to run it through his hair, and she looked up to see splashes of pink on his cheeks.

She stared for a moment before getting ahold of herself. “You have those? Dreams… like that, I mean?”

He smiled softly. “Well, not often. Time Lords don’t have dreams often. But it happens from time to time, yeah.” She wondered if his dreams looked anything like hers, and her heart sped up again. He noticed, of course, and looked solidly at the wall instead of her eyes.

Rose swallowed, steeling her courage to ask, “Do you dream about your companions, Doctor?”

“I, uh… Well, when you sleep your brain…” he started on what was undoubtedly going to be a long ramble.

“Doctor,” Rose said somewhat harshly, hoping to get an answer sometime this decade.

“Uh… Yeah?” he squeaked. “I do on occasion, yeah…” He looked down at his cup in front of him and shifted, clearly resisting the urge to bolt from his seat.

Rose smiled softly. “Well, when you spend so much time with someone it’s bound to happen, right? I mean, I wouldn’t be offended if you were to dream about me… even like that.”

The Doctor blushed deeply and barely mumbled, “Yeah, and you. If you dreamt of me…”

“I was.”

The Doctor looked up in surprise and nearly squawked. “What?”

Rose smirked. “I was. My dream tonight was about you.”

The Doctor was stunned speechless for a moment, and Rose worried momentarily that she had gone too far. “Me too,” he admitted finally. “I was dreaming about you too…”

A grin spread across Rose’s face, and her tongue poked out between her teeth. The Doctor stared at it for a moment before it retreated. Rose stood up from her seat, and the Doctor immediately started worrying. He was quickly reassured as she walked around the table and grabbed his hand. She tugged on it to get him to stand, and he did so, unable to do anything but follow her lead. She stepped close to him and looked deeply into his eyes. She licked her lips. He leaned forward slightly. She took it as invitation and pressed a kiss to his lips, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him down to her. He grabbed her waist, pulling her against the length of his body.

Their soft kisses quickly turned into something more urgent as she took his bottom lip into her mouth. He groaned softly and licked along her top lip, begging entrance. She quickly opened and met his tongue with her own. Soft swipes turned greedy, and after an eternity, Rose finally pulled away, leaving them both trying to catch their breath. She smiled at him and ran her hands down his arms, grabbing his hands. She slowly started backing up, pulling him along. He followed willingly until she got to her bedroom door. He shook his head and motioned with it to the door across the hall.

“My bed’s bigger.” Rose’s tongue made another appearance between her teeth. He let go of one of her hands and opened his door, gesturing for her to go through. She had never been in his room before and found it breathtaking. The walls and ceiling were a rich, deep blue and speckled with various stars that twinkled all around her. He was right; his bed was bigger. The sheets were nearly black and looked silky soft. Her own bed was wonderful, but his looked positively decadent.

He walked up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Rose sighed softly, amazed by how right it felt to be in his arms. He placed a light kiss to her shoulder, and she practically purred. He smiled, hoping to hear many more sounds as beautiful as that before the night was over. She turned around in his arms and began placing little kisses and nips all over his neck. He moaned, and she chuckled lightly. He sounded even better than he had in her dreams.

She slowly started unbuttoning his oxford, kissing all over his chest as she exposed more and more skin. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and it fell to the floor. She lightly ran her nails over his fully exposed chest and he moaned. She gave a satisfied smirk, which he quickly wiped off by capturing her lips with his. He grabbed at the hem of her shirt and pulled back to look at her, asking permission to continue. After her shy nod, he pulled her shirt up over her head, letting his fingers skim along her sides, and bared her top to him.

He kissed her deeply while ghosting his fingers over her sensitive skin. He fluttered over her chest in sweeping circles, before taking her breasts fully into his hands. He squeezed gently, feeling their weight, and flicked his thumbs over her pert nipples. She moaned softly into his mouth. Quickly becoming impatient with his slow exploration, she started to unzip his trousers. He helped her get them over his slim hips until he stood before her in only his pants. She returned the favor, sliding her pajamas down to the floor to stand only in her knickers. She took a half-step back from him and hooked her thumbs through the sides of them. He mirrored her, and together they slowly pulled off their last pieces of clothing. They stood still for a moment, each taking in the other’s nude form before they locked eyes. 

Lust was evident in both of them and they each smiled a goofy grin. The Doctor stepped to her, grabbing her hips, and walked her back until she could feel the bed against the backs of her calves. She fell back onto the bed and scooted up to rest on the pillows, never breaking eye contact. He growled and crawled over top of her. He kissed her mouth firmly but quickly before pressing kisses over her chin and down her slim neck, stopping momentarily to nip at her collarbone. He kissed down the center of her chest, bringing his hands up to knead her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her left nipple once, twice, before swiping his tongue, broad and hard, directly over the nub. She gasped lightly before he repeated the moves on her other side. Lightly tweaking her nipples under his fingers, he resumed kissing and nipping his way down her center, slowing down excruciatingly as he got lower.

She held her breath just before he got where she most wanted him, and he locked eyes with her before giving her a devilish grin. Instead of giving into her wishes, he kissed everywhere around that he could. He nipped her hip bones. He nuzzled softly just below her belly button. He licked a broad stripe on an inner thigh. As he inched closer she eagerly opened her knees wider to make room for him. He hovered his mouth over her groin, letting his warm breath tickle her and paused. She groaned in frustration and he immediately ran his tongue along her folds, turning the groan into something else entirely. His tongue ran between her folds and flicked over her sensitive clit. She gasped at the contact and hummed deeply. His softly pressed a finger against her opening and looked up to her.

She looked to him with a mixture of desire and love that nearly stopped his hearts. “Please, Doctor,” she moaned. Always one to give her what she wanted, he slipped his finger inside of her, causing her to draw in a ragged breath. He moved it in and out of her a couple of times before adding a second finger. He curled them to hit just the right spot deep inside of her as he took her clit back into his mouth, sucking gently. He flicked it with his tongue as he stroked inside of her. Increasing his speed, he felt her slowly unwind beneath him. When she started to near her peak she grabbed onto his hair, tugging gently. “Please. Want you inside of me.”

He hummed around her clit, pulling a small gasp from her. “But I am inside of you, Rose.” He wiggled his fingers to bring the point across. She attempted a stern look, but couldn’t quite manage in her current state. He chuckled and pulled his fingers out of her. “Ok, I guess if that’s what you really want...” he said with a smirk. Slowly he put one finger in his mouth at a time, licking them clean of her juices. He moaned, cataloging every bit of her exquisite taste, and she moaned in return.

“Doctor, do we need… protection?” she asked sheepishly.

The Doctor merely shook his head. “Not compatible.”

“And you know this for sure?” She raised an eyebrow amused.

“Well, I may have checked.” He winked cheekily. She gently shook her head before grabbing his hair again, pulling him to a kiss. In that moment he was certain there was no better feeling in the world than Rose Tyler’s hand in his hair. He was quickly made to reconsider as she wrapped her other hand around his cock. He pulled his head back in a groan, and she nibbled on his lower lip. He growled at her and settled between her thighs. His hand replaced hers on his cock, and he ran the tip between her folds. She bit on her own lip and watched him expectantly.

He pushed into her slowly, and they both let out a long moan. When he filled her he waited a moment, allowing her to get used to him. She ran both hands through his hair and pulled his mouth to her own. They kissed messily as he started to move in long, slow strokes. Rose pulled her head away, gasping for air. He placed wet kisses down her neck and nipped at a soft spot at the base of it. He sucked there, knowing he would leave a mark. The thought of seeing it the next day sent a thrill down his spine. 

“Faster,” Rose moaned. The Doctor sped up his hard thrusts, knowing they would both be at the edge soon. He slipped a hand between them and rubbed circles on her clit, hoping to push her to the edge before him. Her walls started to flutter around him and he sped his thrusts even more. She clawed at his back, trying to pull him as close to her as possible. She let out a high pitched cry and came hard. Her spasms pushed the Doctor over the edge, and with a final thrust he released into her.

He braced himself on a forearm while they both panted. She clung to him, holding him as close as possible. After a moment he rolled to the side and she stretched out her legs.

“Mmmm. Doctor, that was…” she searched for the right word.

“Brilliant?” he offered.

She giggled and snuggled up against his side. “Definitely brilliant.” He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, planting a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She yawned softly, clearly spent from their activities. “Doctor, if I go to sleep will you be here in the morning?” She tried not to sound pathetic, but worried that he would disappear from underneath her and pretend that this never happened. There was no way she could go back now.

“Absolutely, Rose. I promise I’ll be right here. No running away.” He knew there was no way he could go back either. She yawned again and nuzzled his chest, quickly falling asleep. He breathed in her scent deeply and followed her into sleep, wondering why he had ever put this off for so long.


End file.
